


sister i see you

by WritersLeft



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, but they don't treat sabrina the best anyways so this is just an exaggeration, daphne realizes this, ooc adults, sabrina is a good sister, they're all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLeft/pseuds/WritersLeft
Summary: Sabrina loves her sister more than anything. She just wishes other people saw that too.or, Sabrina does what she can for her sister and Daphne sees more than Sabrina realizes
Relationships: Daphne Grimm & Sabrina Grimm, Puck Goodfellow & Sabrina Grimm, there if you squint Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	sister i see you

Sabrina has gotten used to everything in Ferryport Landing. She’s gotten used to the giants and Everafters and mysteries and how everything seems to happen to her and her family. She’s gotten used to the danger. And she’s gotten used to Puck. And the way he pulls her out of danger.

It’s partly her fault they’re in this mess in the first place, but she knows she shouldn’t think like that, not after all the therapy she’s been to over the years. Getting kidnapped wasn’t her fault, but when Puck showed up she knows she made things more complicated and made him save Daphne first.

Because despite how other people view her — selfish and uncaring and moody and selfish, oh so selfish — there is not one thing Sabrina cares more about than keeping her sister safe. It’s just that other people don’t often see that. It seems as though they never see that. She doesn’t blame them, not entirely (and maybe that’s part of the problem), but they weren’t there when she and Daphne were in foster care, bounced around in situations Sabrina doesn’t want to think about.

Back then keeping Daphne safe was easier. Don’t get her wrong, it was difficult as hell and traumatic as fuck, but it was easier because they were together, the two of them against the world, and the problems they faced were mostly solvable by running away. And so Sabrina got good at running and dragging Daphne with her, away from the houses they were forced into and away from the families they were never going to be a part of. She’s the Queen of Sneaks for a reason.

And yes, the lasting effects of all that were difficult. It was hard to console her sister over things she herself was struggling with, but it was so, so worth it. Sabrina Grimm loves her sister, goddammit, and she’s not going to let anyone change that, not ever.

And so when the two of them are dragged into a van, bags stuffed over their heads, and locked in a small room, Sabrina does what she needs to so that her sister will remain safe. Puck shows up (of course he does, Sabrina never had any doubts) and takes Daphne away, promising to come back. And Sabrina is left alone in the dark, sure that she made the right decision but the hurt remains nonetheless.

The door to the room opens and she blinks rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light. A large man stands in the doorway, an excited frown on his face. At least until he sees that the other girl is no longer in the room. Then his face is painted in anger and Sabrina knows what will come next.

“Where’d she go?” He roars, and Sabrina is alone, so she cowers back. She doesn’t need to stay strong for her sister and so she lets her body react to the fear. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter much anyways. We’ll just move you to a different room.”

Sabrina feels something in her break at that. Puck will come back, she knows he will. He just won’t be able to come back to where she is. She’s stuck in this loop of despair as the man hauls her up and drags her to a different room and handcuffs her to the radiator.

Another piece chips off. This has happened to her before and she made it out. She’ll be fine. She will. She just needs some sleep before she can save her sorry ass.

Just as Sabrina has slipped into that haze between sleep and wake, there’s clanging and swearing and she knows Puck is back. She also knows he’s managed to get captured.

“Fuck off, man! I told you, I just got lost on the way to the diner in town and was looking for directions. You know, it’s my Mom’s birthday today and I was just trying to get her some flowers, which are at the florists on the other side of town, and then I wanted to get her some food and you know that diner has the best food…”

Sabrina tunes his inane chatter out. It’s not going to help them now. That’s confirmed when the man tells him to shut his mouth and handcuffs him right there next to Sabrina. Puck responds, saying something about something — Sabrina isn’t entirely sure what, and then they’re in silence as the man shuts the door once again.

“Grimm?” Puck sounds worried and distantly Sabrina wonders why. She’s slumped against the radiator but opens her eyes slightly. “Come on, Grimm. Can you sit up? You’re worrying me.”

Puck reaches out to help her before one hand is snapped back to its location in the cuffs, unable to move and provide the help he so desperately longs to give her.

“Daphne?” She may believe Daphne is safe — away from here and safe, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t worried. Puck searches her face for a moment.

“She’s safe. It’s you I’m worried about, Sabrina.” That makes her pause. The use of her first name is a rarity and it’s what causes her to break.

She slumps further, curling into herself, and she feels the way tears start to make their way down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I know you don’t like tears and emotions and all that shit.”

“Grimm, no. Don’t apologize.” Pucks free hand has come up to her shoulder and she’s surprised by how good at this he seems. “We’ll get out of this. You know we will.”

“I know. I’ve done this before.”

And when she looks up she sees Pucks horrified face and wonders what she said to make him react like that.

“What do you mean? You’ve done this before?” Puck’s voice is low. It would be scary if she didn’t know him so well. And Sabrina knows she could easily lie her way out of this and that if she asked, he wouldn’t bring this up again. But Sabrina is tired of feeling alone and she knows that no matter how immature Puck is, he’s her best friend and he always will be.

“Oh, you know…” she trails off. “Just some of the foster homes we were in weren’t so great.” She looks up at his eyes and somehow his face just looks worse, more horrified and filled with pain, pinched into an expression she’d be teasing him about if the situation was any different. And she knows that expression will only show up in circumstances that don’t allow teasing. She knows his reaction is justified, that his reaction should be everyone’s reaction to hearing about what happened to her, but it still shocks her a little bit. And no matter how fucked up it all is, it warms her heart a bit that he does truly care for her.

“What the fuck,” Puck whispers, squeezing her shoulder and trying to maneuver her into his arms. He somehow manages and she feels as content as she can in this situation. “Okay. We will get out of here. And then we will have a conversation about this.”

“Thanks, Puck.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Grimm.”

They do get out of there. Puck transforms and gets out of his handcuffs and helps Sabrina out of hers. They make their way home and Daphne is the first one in her arms, whispering something in Sabrina’s ear just for her to hear.

“I know,” Sabrina responds, and the heartbreak in her voice is evident to everyone in the room. “I know, Daphne. I’m so sorry. I should’ve done more—“

“Damn right you should have.”

“Honestly, Sabrina, you’d think you’d care more about your sister.”

“We’re glad you’re safe, honey, but you really should have been more careful.”

And so on and so forth. All the adults in the room. Granny and Mom and Dad and Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis. Sabrina shrinks in on herself and Daphne sees this and she sees red and she can’t stand the way her sister is being treated.

“Shut up!” Daphne is loud, a stark contrast to her energetic self, always polite and always aware of the noise she makes. That’s what happens when you get shoved into families that don’t want you in houses with no room for you.

“Daphne, honey —“

“No.” Daphne’s voice is calm, but it’s calm in a way that elicits fear from the adults in the room. “No. I know you all think it’s Sabrina’s responsibility and that it’s her fault —“

“No one’s blaming her —“ Daphne interrupts the interruption, rolling her eyes because that’s exactly what they were doing.

“No! Listen! You guys are too hard on Sabrina. I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but I do because you all take my side in the little arguments we have. We grew up faster than we should’ve and Sabrina grew up faster than I did. She took care of me when I needed her and even though we’re here and we’re safe, we’re still not allowed to be children!

“I should be allowed to get mad at her for dumb things and she should be allowed to be annoyed with me for dumb things and you shouldn’t interfere the way you always do because you always pin it on her!

“You make her forgive me first. You make her apologize first. You make her be more responsible and you treat her differently because she’s older. We’re both people. We’re both people and she’s done more for me than you guys have because you keep hurting her.

“She’s not perfect. I know she’s not, but she doesn’t need to be and she shouldn’t need to be but you guys force her to be and none of you get it!

“Sabrina has done more to protect me than you guys and I’m not saying that to make you feel bad or make you feel like you should be doing more. I’m saying it because it’s true and because the situations we were in required it, and guess what? Sabrina stepped up because it’s what she does.”

Sabrina’s eyes are filled with tears, but she’s smiling a little, because damn, does it feel good to have her sister truly see and appreciate what she’s done for her. She’s never done it for the recognition, but it feels so satisfying that Daphne sees and actually appreciates what Sabrina has done for her. It validates the idea that she has actually helped her sister.

“I’m so mad I can’t even articulate what I’m mad about and I know you’re not going to get it, but she deserves better.” Daphne turns to Sabrina and there are tears in her eyes but her voice is genuine when she says, “You deserve better, Sabrina. You really, really do.”

Sabrina is crying, and she holds out her arms and Daphne flings herself into her sister and they stand there for a moment, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“Let’s go to the roof,” Sabrina whispers in her ear, reaching back and grabbing Puck’s hand, maneuvering them around the adults, up the stairs, through her room and out the window onto the roof.

It’s the three of them out there, covered in blankets and draped across each other and there are tears but they’re a little happier than they seem, content that they’re all together and that they’ve made it through the dark days in their past and have the ability to make it through the dark days their future may hold. They know they should all talk, but for now they’re alive and together and as happy as they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I should be working on my other fic. Yikes, it's been a long time, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. 
> 
> I know the adults wouldn't treat Sabrina this badly but I do feel like they don't truly appreciate how much she does and has done for Daphne, so this is just a major exaggeration. Sorry?
> 
> Let me know what you thought? 
> 
> Thanks! And stay safe out there!


End file.
